Goodnight, Dear Child (Parts 1 - 4)
by the author of everything cool
Summary: Part 1 - Jasmine Everett's life is ordinary. Until it's not, and she's forced to capture Minerva McGonagall. By who? The seemingly dead but alive Voldemort. There's only one choice: To do it. Part 2 - Armed with a new power, Jasmine is ready to fight. Even with her past haunting her, she knows it's the only thing to do. Do it or die.
1. Chapters 1 - 7

Goodnight, Dear Child

Part 1

**Prologue**

It was a dark night that night, a perfect setting for mischief and rendezvous. Only one person really knew what was going on, and that was 13-year-old Jasmine Everett. Out of all witches and wizards, all magical beings, almost-ordinary Jasmine Everett was chosen.

Chosen by whom, you may ask. Chosen by a special, evil wizard named Voldemort. Voldemort was the most hated yet most feared wizard of the 1990s. However, it was the 2010s, and he was still alive. Parents spread the false tale of Harry Potter, the teenager framed for the killing of Voldemort, even though it wasn't true. They didn't know, until one dark night.

Which brings us back to the dark night of today.

Jasmine was hurrying towards a rock-brick mansion, home to snakes and villains of all kinds. Her parents were asleep, asleep under a slumber that could not be broken, similar to Sleeping Beauty.

Inside, twenty or so adversaries were seated at a long mahogany table. At the head was the evil, horrifying Voldemort. Seated next to him were two of his loyalest members, Severus Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange. There was an empty seat, though, meant for Jasmine, and the meeting was due to begin.

"M - Master...shall we begin?" stuttered a rat-like man. His frightfully sharp teeth were in a smile.

Voldemort flicked his wand once, which caused the rodent human to clamp his mouth shut and not be able to talk. "We will begin when dear Jasmine arrives."

"But by the pace she is going right now, we will never make it," mumbled a tall, blonde woman. "I feel we should start our news session right -" But she was cut off because a short girl by the name of Jasmine entered the room.

Voldemort's snaky lips curved into a smirk. "Now we may begin." Jasmine clambered into the empty seat and attempted to straighten herself up.

"We are gathered here today for you all to meet our newest addition, Jasmine Everett." announced Voldemort, his hands up in the air majestically. "Do you promise to uphold your pure-blood self?" Jasmine nodded. "I pronounce you a Death Eater!"

There was a great round of applause following the last statement and Jasmine grinned. "Your first task is to capture Minerva McGonagall." Voldemort said. "You must go to Hogwarts, kidnap McGonagall, and bring her back to me. If you fail to do so, you will be killed."

The room was quiet. Deadly silent. The other humans in the room had bated breath, wondering what Jasmine would say next.

What she said blew their minds.

"I accept your task, master."

**Chapter 1**

"Psst - Ginny. Can I talk to you for a second?"

Ginny Weasley, a mother of three and a proud sportswriter for the Daily Prophet, turned around. "Sure. Just let me get this egg fried and I'll come straight to you."

A minute later, Ginny and her husband, Harry Potter, were lying on their bed. "What's up?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows knitted in concern.

"Umm...Nothing bad, I swear. Just a crazy as heck dream."

Ginny frowned. "What was it like? Was it you fighting You-Know-Who again?"

Harry nodded. "Except this time a girl named Jasper...no...Jazzy. Nope, it's got to be Jasmine. A girl named Jasmine was admitted into the Death Eater circle and was forced into a task to kidnap McGonagall."

"McGonagall? Why the hell would Voldemort want McGonagall?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Think about it. Minerva's the headmaster of Hogwarts, and Voldemort is known for trying to take over."

"Ohhhh...now I get it. He wants to rule the wizarding world again. Only problem is, he's dead." Ginny said. "So that will never happen. He's gone for good."

"That's what YOU think, but my dreams say something else. And so far, my dreams have almost never been wrong."

Ginny smiled. "Unless you don't count the time Sirius died because you thought You-Know-Who was keeping him hostage in the Hall of Prophecies."

"This is not a time for games. If we send Albus and James and Lily to Hogwarts, they could be in danger!"

"Yeah, but remember the time Voldemort came back in fifth year, but my mom still made me go?" Ginny shot. "Let our freaking children have an education, Harry!"

Harry laughed. "If our children get injured, or worse, I'm going to tell you 'I-told-you-so'!"

"I think you're going to be more concerned than gleeful, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm done. We are not sending our kids to Hogwarts this year. We are not. Conversation over."

Ginny scoffed and stood up. She crossed her arms and muttered, "They'll be fine." before leaving the room.

**Chapter 2**

Back to Jasmine. Ever since Jasmine was admitted into the Death Eaters, she was living in the large mansion where the fateful meeting had been held. "Oh, Jasmine!" sang Bellatrix. "It's time for dinner!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Jasmine, please. You've been playing hard to get and you need to knock it off. You've just been admitted into the best club ever and you've got to be happy." said Bellatrix, smiling. She sat down on the edge of the bed, next to Jasmine. "Please."

Jasmine rolled her eyes and huffed. "I'm nervous. That task wasn't meant for me."

"Yes, it was. Now, get up and go eat dinner unless you want to go to bed hungry. And don't spite me!" she added, when she noticed Jasmine silently mock her. "Because it won't hurt me, it'll only hurt you!"

Bellatrix exited the bedroom and headed to the dining area. A second later, there was a loud noise and stomping. "Ah, I see you've decided to follow me."

"Shut up." Jasmine muttered. "What's for dinner?"

"Our master says for us to join him in the dining area, and that Patchy the house-elf will bring us something to eat." Bellatrix answered swiftly. "Patchy is the finest cook there is."

Jasmine nodded thoughtfully. "Mother had a house elf who could bake up sweets that were fit for Honeydukes."

"Don't we all?"

"Don't we all what?" Jasmine asked.

Bellatrix snorted. "Don't we all want to be able to bake perfect sweets?"

"I...- I don't know. That's not my decision."

"Yes it is, dear Jasmine. Now, go to the dining room and tell master that I am coming." ordered Bellatrix, moving towards the bathroom. "Go."

Jasmine hurried to the dining area. She told Voldemort what Bellatrix wanted her to say, then sat down to eat. On the neatly set table was roast duck, beet salad with cranberries and orange slices, and many other delectable meals. Beside a particularly large piece of rum cake was a bottle of pinot noir wine.

"I trust you know you will not be able to have either of these two," Severus Snape drawled.

Jasmine nodded.

"Let the feasting begin!" cried Voldemort, smiling wanly and taking a bite of a casserole. "I hope you are planning your idea to capture McGonagall, Jasmine."

"Y - Yes, sir." Jasmine mumbled. "I am."

"You don't seem very excited, don't you? This is an adventure of a lifetime. The glory of capturing someone so famous is so...so...wanted." explained Voldemort.

Jasmine looked down to her lap.

"I was her mentor."

**Chapter 3**

"Daddy, why do you look so fretful?" asked Lily Potter, Jr., looking up to her father. "What happened?"

Ginny zipped her head up so fast her neck cricked. Massaging her neck slowly, she said, "Another one? You're growing into a mental dream man."

Harry sighed and moved the weight to his left foot. "Yeah...um...this time...it was, well. More developed. There was food and they were talking and..."

"You're going insane, Dad." admonished Albus Potter as he entered the room. He yawned once, then added, ruffling his hair, "We need to bring you to St. Mungo's!"

Ginny glared at her son. "Your father is sane, Albus. Go brush your hair, it's all tangled."

Once Albus had left the room, Harry whispered, "Jasmine, that girl - she said she was McGonagall's mentor."

"Lies. That's your brain fuddling with your consciousness. McGonagall never mentioned mentoring a student. I think she would've once or twice."

"That's what you think," snarled Harry. "But my brain doesn't fuddle."

Ginny rolled her eyes and sat down in her chair. With her palm on her chin, she gazed at him in wonder. "You always think you're right, even when you're not. You've got to learn that sometimes it's okay to be incorrect. Heck, Lily's always wrong about ingredient sizes but she doesn't give a damn."

"That's a little nine-year-old you're talking about. Of course she doesn't give a damn." Harry straightened up. "But I am a thirty-eight year old man and I want to be correct. I am, and I will be."

"You're like a nine-year-old; afraid to be wrong, afraid to do things that might hurt your reputation in the family. Let me just tell you one thing: nobody in this family cares if you stutter, if you mispronounce something." Ginny promised. "We love you no matter what."

Harry laughed. "Of course you do; that's a standard response for weak idiots."

"If your dream is true...that means the worst for our kids and I don't want them to die." Ginny confessed softly. "I believe you. Well, a part of me does."

"You mean dreams. Because I had more than one."

Ginny smiled. "Fine. Two totally separate dreams."

"Thank you for believing me," Harry said sarcastically. Ginny rolled her eyes and kissed him on his cheek.

**Chapter 4**

Jasmine entered a damp, light-less room. She didn't know where she was, and she definitely knew she'd get chatisement if Bellatrix found her here. But even so, Jasmine felt a pulling sensation, dragging her into the center. "B - Bellatrix?" she stammered. Her hands felt clammy, her face was pale, and her brain was telling her to run.

_No, dear Jasmine. I am not Bellatrix._

"Then who are you? And, why am I hearing voices?"

_Because I have chosen you._

"I don't know who you are! How could you have chosen me if I've never met you?" Jasmine said.

_Your parents would be so proud. So proud. So happy that you had chosen the path that they had made for you. You'd have a happy life, full of kids and joy, and long-lasting marriage. But no. No. You didn't want that. You wanted to rebel. Yes. Rebel. That glorious word. You wanted that so very much, and you went against your parents' wills._

"They don't care about me. They never will. They hate me and they despise me, and the next chance they get to get rid of me, they'll take!" she screamed.

_That's what you think._

Jasmine scoffed. "You don't know who I am."

_Oh, yes, I do. More than you know yourself. See, I've known your parents, and grandparents, and great-grandparents, and great-great-grandparents. I've known your entire family. I'm a very well known person in your family. But your freaking great-great-great grandmother decided to banish me. Banish me where? you may ask. That's a question for later._

"If you don't tell me, I'm calling Bellatrix."

_Bella, Bella, Bellatrix. Beautiful Bella. She's never been fond of me, but neither have I. We have our differences. She doesn't love me, but then, neither do I. She doesn't care, no, she doesn't care, what the hell happens to me. _

"Whoever you are...I'm leaving. I must be going insane," she muttered before exiting the room.

A moment later, Bellatrix crashed into her. "Where have you been?!" Bellatrix cried. "Master's called you so many times...he'll be quite disappointed in you. Quite disappointed. Go talk to him - he's in his bedroom. Straight, two lefts, one right, up the stairs, and 3 doors to the right."

Jasmine rushed up the stairs and banged on the third door to the right. The door opened, and Voldemort, wearing a drapy black cloak, stood right in front of her. "I'm disappointed, Everett. I trusted you."

"I - I'm so sorry, master. Something got me riled up and..." Voldemort sat down on a plush chair and waited for Jasmine to continue. "There's a voice in this house, and they say that my parents -"

Voldemort's eyes turned red for a moment, then turned back into the ice-cold grey they normally were. "Your parents?! Agatha and Morris Everett are horribly evil people. Desperate to make other people's lives desolate and alone, they try to make innocent children alone and grow up to be as desperate as they are. I forbid you to communicate with them!"

"But...they're my parents. No matter what they do to me, I - I still love them," Jasmine whispered.

Voldemort inhaled strongly. "Your parents want the WORST for you! They hate you. Just as you think. It's true; it is! Don't listen to fraud voices. And I tell you, there are NO voices. No voices here in the Manor. Now go! I do not want to talk to you anymore."

"I'm sorry, master. I'll make you happy by capturing Professor McGonagall." Jasmine promised.

Voldemort nodded.

Without another word, Jasmine flew out of the room and down the stairs.

**Chapter 5**

Sleep were becoming extremely rare for Harry the past couple of days. "You might need to see a doctor," Ginny said concernedly. "It's becoming worse and worse."

"Stop being so concerned. I'm fine. I swear!" Harry replied, raising his hands. "Those dreams might just be dreams. I'm telling you what my dreams are, but that doesn't mean I'm going nuts."

Ginny sighed. It seemed as if all the things she said or did was huffing, rolling her eyes, sighing, and feeling helpless. "I can't argue with you anymore."

"Thank god."

"Why are you acting like a madman? We're - I'm - just trying to help you!" Ginny shouted. She didn't mean to shout, but all her anger was dwelled up in her and she needed it out. "Stop acting like a retarded monkey and start trying to be normal."

Harry stroked his chin. "Yes. I'll be normal, at least, I'll try to be. But when someone comes over to me and says, 'Thank you, Mr. Potter' you've got to know I am NOT normal."

"That is an exception."

Harry turned around to face a redheaded man with glasses. "Mr. Weasley! I wasn't expecting you."

"I couldn't help but listen to your conversation, Harry. I, too, fear you are losing your grip on reality." Arthur Weasley said. "I have to bring you to St. Mungo's before it is too late."

One second later, Harry found himself standing next to Arthur Weasley inside St. Mungo's. "Bring me home! This is unnecessary!" he cried.

"Come with me, Harry." whispered Arthur.

Before he knew it, Harry was inside a permanent insane room on the third floor.

**Chapter 6**

"Jas - ?"

A blonde-haired girl, wearing polka dotted glasses, came behind Jasmine. Her name was Trestiana Lestrange, and, because of a foolishly set order, she became Jasmine's closest confidante.

"Trestiana. You - You should not be here." said Jasmine hollowly.

Trestiana laughed, a merry little squeak. "Oh come on! Let's play fight the pixies. Or - I'll race you down the corridor, and whoever makes it first gets the larger piece of the buttermilk cake I saved," she beamed.

"Trestie, I can't. I'm real busy with something I don't want to do or have."

Trestiana chuckled. "You don't want abnormally squeaky Trestiana Lestrange to befriend you? I see. No one loves me or wants me. But the master wants you, not me. My mother wanted me to become you. But no. You hate me just like everyone else."

"It's not that. I like you, but I got this power that I don't really want."

Trestiana leaned in. "What is it?"

Jasmine blushed, then shook her head slowly. "Something real dangerous."

"Like?" she asked. "C'mon, you can tell me."

"I found out I can create fireballs," confessed Jasmine. She looked down, her face burning. "It puts everyone at danger. And I shouldn't have told you about it."

Trestiana rolled her eyes. "I'm your friend, of course you could have told me." Trestiana surmised.

"Yes, Trestie, of course! But it's something dangerous."

To prove her answer, Jasmine raised her hands in a globular motion, which formed tiny little specks of fire. After a moment, they grew stronger and stronger, until they were the size of baseballs. "Holy - Holy _Merlin_!" shrilled Trestiana. "Don't throw it at me! Turn it off! Turn it off!"

"I can't turn it off,_ baby_. But I wouldn't hurt you." Jasmine snickered. She hummed a sweet hymn for a minute, and Trestiana could see that the fireballs grew softer and slowly faded away to nothing. "I only showed you half the size they can turn into; they can go to as big as a basketball."

"F - Fudge, that's - that's - my mother'll kill you!" Trestiana piped in awe. "Well. Only if you use it against her. Other than that, she doesn't care. Just keep it a secret for a little bit."

Jasmine smiled. "Yeah, that's what I was planning to do. I'm going to use the big orb-size on McGonagall."

"Nice. That should knock out her consciousness so you can capture her. But I mean...do you really want to do this?" Trestiana asked. "You could back out. Or - go missing - ?"

Jasmine stroked her chin. "Yeah. Yeah. I could back out and HOPEFULLY not get killed by the most ruthless and merciless dictator there is in the Wizarding World." she joked sarcastically.

"You could go missing...oh, nevermind. I can see you're playing with me." Trestiana laughed. "I'll keep your power secret."

Jasmine smiled wanly, then winked at Trestiana. "I'm trying to play the villain when I'm really not."

**Chapter 7**

Light. Beams of strong rays of firelight. Then darkness. Enveloping night-black nothingness. "Excuse me? Where am I?"

_Hello, Mr. Potter. I've been waiting for you, _a cruelly high-pitched voice cackled. _I heard you thought I was done for. Oh, how you wish Lord Voldemort had been vanquished forever. No. No. I'll never die. I'm immortal, remember?_

"Voldemort? Is - is that you?"

_You seem quite nervous to meet me again after all these years. What's changed?_

Harry's voice cracked. It was real. "Nothing. N - Not that I'm n - n - nervous...I - I - I didn't e - e - expect you here."

_Oh, but, you do. What's going on with your life? Those dreams been clouding up your brain? Let me just tell you three words: They are real._

"Voldemort - whoever you are -, don't leave! I need to ask you something!" Harry screamed. But it was too late - he was already gone.

A door creaked open and a red-headed female entered the jet-black room. "Harry? What's going on?" The room was suddenly full of light. "I heard voices...and then you screamed, 'Don't leave!' I think you...you're experiencing hallucinations."

"NO! He - He was here, and - and - and -" Harry shuddered. "He - he told me that, those - those dreams I've been having, are - are real, and I - I didn't believe it, so he - he - he left, and - and - and..."

Ginny sighed. "I'm going to call the Healer. Diamante Lactic should be able to heal you."

Harry panted and panted, before glaring up at his wife. All these years...he thought he could trust her, and when he finally had something to trust her with, she puts him in the mental asylum. What catastrophe could have created this?

The door croaked loudly, and an elderly white-haired, grey-eyed man entered the room. "Mrs. Potter?" he trembled. "I'm here."

"Yes, hi. You must be Diamante Lactic." The old man nodded serenely. "My husband has been having hallucinations where he thinks he can hear You-Know-Who talking to him. What should I do? I'm quite nervous that he'll be mad and will be stuck here forever. And no one wants to believe that this hero went mental shortly after defeating the world's most feared villain." Ginny thought out loud.

Diamante faltered. "Oh...this - this is - this is major? I don't specify in major...in major problems. Havana Max-Ren does; I'll bring her over in a mo'."

"Dia - no...it's not major. Yet."

"One mo', young lady. I'll go get Havana."

"But -"

"Wait a second, I said." said the Healer sternly.

Ginny sighed in defeat and let Diamante pass. Soon, there was an audible pop! noise in the room and a sensibly dressed woman popped into the room as expected. "Hello! I'm Healer Max-Ren, and I heard about your husband's - mental - problem. I specialize in these sort of things, don't you worry, m'dear."

Ginny looked slightly taken aback by the frivolous Healer, but cleared her mind by saying, "Th - Thank you."

"Diamante did a test on your husband, and I'm afraid to tell you that he's not actually Harry Potter."

Ginny gasped. "Then - who is he?"

"Your husband is Voldemort."


	2. Chapters 8 - 15

Goodnight, Dear Child

Part 2

**Notes**

\- Aylia is pronounced 'ay-lee-ah', not 'ey-la'

**Prologue**

Those four words uttered to Ginny a fortnight ago were life-threatening. Marriage-damaging, since she couldn't bear to look or talk to Harry. Not after that crippling sentence, she couldn't. But even after being diagnosed with something so scary, Ginny couldn't suffer to not be by Harry's side. Not even after Ron and Hermione attempted to haul her out of the room and Apparate to the Burrow; and definitely could not tolerate being mauled by force by her father, the person who made Harry be diagnosed in the first place. She didn't want to leave. Not yet.

"Yesterday Kingsley tried to make me go back home by persuasion." Ginny recalled. "But - I didn't leave, because I'm still here. I can't lose you like I did. Like I did two years ago."

In an instant, Ginny was enveloped in a memory she hated.

**Flashback - 2 years ago**

It was warm. Heat-stroke, mind-baffling warm. Off-the-charts warm. But Ginny didn't care; she wanted to see him and she would see him. The kids were at Hermione and Ron's, and after the couple had picked the trio up, Ginny had hastily headed to the desolate location. Why? would be a great question to ask her right now. A perfect, a-okay puzzle to ask Ginny.

"Why, why, why?" she thought frantically. Hell, she didn't know who she was meeting: she was only going because of a crisp alabaster note sent to her by Muggle post. It had arrived two weeks ago...and the date to meet the Mystery Man was tonight. Ginny was wondering why she had even decided, or even stepped near the door, tonight. But it was fate, an evil fate, that made her do those steps and plans. "He - I -" she shook her head.

A girl, a girl so familiar to us readers, stepped in front of Ginny. "Excuse me. I'm Jasmine-Rose-Aylia-Marquette Everett - or, as I should say - the 'man/girl' you're supposed to be meeting today."

"But..." Ginny trailed off. "You're just a wimpy (I'm extremely sorry) adolescent who...(I'm sorry) can't manage to pull off such a feat as you have stated in that letter. It's simply not possible, aka impossible, for someone as small as you are. How old are you?"

"I'm eleven," Jasmine whispered. "I'm possible of anything."

"Anything? Well, go run the speed of light; go defeat Voldemort; go - go - go fight crime in the Muggle world bare-handed! I bet you can't do a frickin' thing on that list! So go! Let me talk to the REAL person who sent me that letter. You are most definitely NOT it, so go home! Go home! Go sleep in your bed, you frickin' eleven-year-old!" Ginny raged. She raced-stomped back to her house, thinking angrily why! why! she even decided to go once again.

***End of Flashback***

**Chapter 1**

"Jasmine? Jasmine, I need you," Bellatrix said. "I gleaned information from someone that you're hiding something serious. Jasmine, dear, tell me what the hell it is! Now. Sit down and explain yourself before I summon our master!"

Jasmine exhaled sharply. Fireballs. Trestiana. That room. The only thing she saw fit was to lie. "I - nothing. I found out that my mother's sick with pneumenoia. And she wanted to see me one last time."

"You mean pneumonia?" Bellatrix asked. "Because Master is watching your family and there's nothing going on with them. Now, tell me the truth, and only the truth."

Last chance to save herself. "Fine. School's coming up and I am - I'm - real nervous for um -" But Jasmine couldn't finish. A cloaked man entered the room, long, droopy, crunchy feet marching towards them, his eyes lowered.

"T - To - no. Who are you, and if it's who I think it is, get the hell out." Bellatrix yawled.

"Hello, dear Bella; it is I. The Voice."

"Not the Muggle TV show, I presume?" Jasmine couldn't help but retort. It only made the mysterious man angrier.

He turned towards her. "Ah, a foul-mouthed smart-aleck. Un altro passo, Jasmine, e potresti cadere oltre il limite. Another step, Jasmine, and you could fall off the edge."

"Who are you then? The Voice of All Voices? I doubt that's a thing." Jasmine snorted. "But that's a fitting title for you."

The Voice gritted his teeth. "Właściwie to The Voice Everyone Hears, ale wiem, że cię to nie obchodzi. And this I'm not going to translate."

"It's who I think it was. Tomas, get out of my face. I don't even want to see you, or talk to you, or even breathe the same air you breathe." Bellatrix ejaculated.

Tomas looked quite gleeful as he sat down. "I am very proud of my skills. Aren't you?"

"Wait? Is this...your son?"

**Chapter 2**

It was a couple of weeks after that incident, and only a day after Hermione managed to pull Ginny from Harry's bedside. They'd gone shopping for clothes, for medicine, and for essentials that Ginny knew she'd need. Ron joined the spree shortly after they began, and asked them to stop at a juicers. Once there, the adults casually sat down and started to talk about recent events.

"Just 'cause Harry's gone physically doesn't mean he's gone mentally. We'll always remember him, Gin." Ron smiled.

Always with the inspirational quotes. Ginny thought. "Yeah, I guess so. It's just tough realizing you have to wake up and see that your husband isn't by your side."

"Yes, Ginny. I understand - but not as much as I should...but - I feel your pain." Hermione related. "Everything's okay, and it will be. We'll get him to go back to the good side."

Ginny nodded and stood up, taking her lemon-lime smoothie with her. "Thanks. I needed this reconnection with you two. Hell, I don't know how long I've needed it, but this was perfect timing."

"From bad things come good things," said Ron majestically, also standing up. "I love you, Gin. I always will, no matter what - but you've got to know Harry will always love you too. Even when he's gone all mental mode."

Ginny flicked her head thoughtfully. "Yep. Thanks, once again. Bye."

Once Ginny left, Hermione leaned in. "She's scared, Ron. I can see it."

"Definitely. Just let her be, for now, until she feels like trusting us with the whole story." Ron advised smartly. "You've got to stop sneakin' into every little case with Gin. She's an adult, for Merlin's godforsaken sake!"

Hermione inhaled. She knew that when Ron's ears turned blood-red, it was time to let go of the subject. "So, how's your juice?"

"Shut up. Wait, who is that, coming into the restaurant?"

One second later, Hermione and Ron were being slid out of the café by five burly men.

**Chapter 3**

"He's your son?" Jasmine gasped, almost falling over when she noticed the similarity of the two. "But - Trestiana - I - ?"

Bellatrix sat down roughly and glared at her long-lost son. "Yes. Tomas Lestrange. I see it now. Being exiled has... taken a toll on your beauty, I see."

"Mother, I - I wanted to try to convince you to turn me un-disowned." Tomas asked. "I've been living in the streets almost my entire life. I want it to stop."

Bellatrix snorted. "You wish. You're already lucky I'm letting you stay. Don't bend my kindness."

Tomas laughed, then shook his head. His hair made a rustling, crackly noise. "You've never been kind. And you probably never will."

"How dare you!" screeched Bellatrix. "By and by, you should be out of here! You besmirched the Lestrange family, created full-blown filth! Get out!"

Tomas didn't budge.

"Would you like to know why I courted Daisy McGuire for thirteen years?" Bellatrix nodded greedily, her eyes turning into fire. "I wanted to be different."

Bellatrix growled. "Get out!"

"Alright...Bellatrix. I hope we never cross paths again." Tomas bent his head down slowly and rose it back up before heading out the way he came.

As soon as Tomas left their line of vision, Bellatrix muttered, "He's a pain in the behind."

"He seemed genuine." Jasmine said thoughtfully.

That's what you say now. Once you live with him for twenty years, let's see what you say then. Bellatrix thought angrily.

Five burly men entered the room. "We've got your order, ma'am." one said huskily, holding up a patched garbage bag. Jasmine could hear squeaking and growling inside.

"Excuse me, who - or what? - is in that bag?" she asked cautiously.

A bearded man with a large black birthmark croaked, "Mudblood Granger and Blood Traitor Weasley."

Jasmine gasped. She fainted right on the spot and could not get back to consciousness.

**Chapter 4**

Scratch.

Bite.

Try to rip the bag into pieces.

Growl.

Hiss.

Claw.

Do everything humanly possible.

"It's not working," Hermione whispered. "What are we supposed to do, let us be handed to Bellatrix?"

Ron shook his head and clucked. "Just keep trying, Hermione. It's all we can do in dire times like these."

"Stop quoting quotes and rip this frickin' bag to pieces!" Hermione caterwauled.

Ron exhaled through his nose and grabbed ahold of the string binding the bag together. With one mighty tug, the string grew a little looser. With another tug, it became tighter, but that was because the pirate-like man bound the string once again. "We'll never make it. I'm already choking." Ron moaned.

"Shut up, you idiot! Let's try and hear what they're planning to do with us." Hermione planned smartly.

They laid limp, barely breathing, waiting for the death sentence, that, unbeknownst to them, would never come.

**Chapter 5**

Inside St. Mungo's, Harry Potter was gradually gaining strength and consciousness. Healer Havana Max-Ren was standing by his bedside.

There had been a slow procession of Healers mourning the loss of their hero earlier that morning, despite Ginny's protests. One Healer, Healer Diamante Lactic, didn't participate. He didn't believe that the savior of them all was dead.

Or, in other words, gone kablooey by an evil wizard which was thought to be dead.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter! Harry Potter!" A tall, pink-haired female chanted. Her golden eyes glittered softly.

A man with blue spectacles exclaimed, "We will miss you!"

In front of Harry's hospital bed was a blonde-haired, pallid-faced man. His name was Draco Malfoy and he was the only person who was wearing a smirk.

"Serves you right to die." he muttered before fleeing out the door.

Harry mumbled something under his breath, then flopped like a fish out of water before regaining unconsciousness.

Ginny entered the room quietly.

"Thanks, but I'd like everyone to go now." Ginny quipped politely.

The Healers bowed their heads and in a single file line, exited the room.

Once alone, Ginny lightly pressed her head on Harry's heart, trying to hear any sort of noise. There wasn't. "Oh, Harry! What am I to do?" Ginny cried fearfully. Three tears leaked out and she began to rack with sobs.

**Chapter 6**

Back to the men squad. They had successfully captured Hermione and Ron before dumping them on the long mahogany dinner table.

Hermione's hair was messed up, while Ron's cheeks and under eyes were all red. Their mouths were taped with duck tape, their eyes were blind-folded, and their arms were bound together painfully.

"Serves you right to be such menaces," muttered Bellatrix. "Men, put them in the dungeon!"

One man with an afro haughtily answered, "We have names, you know."

His buddy beside him whacked his arm. "We gonna lose this deal, we gonna die. What do you want to happen, Pugsley?"

"Well, Samana, me name is not men, you see, it's Pugsley Rector."

"Shut the hell up!" yelled the pirate-like man angrily. "Because o'you idiot, those dweebs know you name! You gonna be hauled to Azkaban, Pugsley, idiot! Now shut the hell up and realize what you done."

Hermione smirked.

"Don't smirk at me, Mudblood!" Samana howled. "Or you gonna feel the wrath of Samana Burns! But, obviously, this ain't my name. Or -"

"SHUT UP! KILLER BREATH, GO BIND SAMANA AND PUGSLEY. I'LL THROW THEM IN THE DUNGEON!" the pirate man wailed high-pitchedly.

With that, Hermione, Ron, Pugsley and Samana were being thrown into a large airy dungeon.

Behind them, the lock clanged shut metallically and the four could hear the pirate-man cackle.

"Who are you?"

"You ain't supposed ta ask, idiot. We supposed ta be incognito." Samana realized.

"Well, you're not anymore, so tell me." Ron growled.

Pugsley groaned. "I Pugsley Rector, he Samana Burns. Easy as that."

"Wait - Pugsley Rector?! You attempted to take over Hogwarts when dear Callie was there!"

Pugsley smiled wanly.

"I'm actually Pansy Parkinson." Pugsley grappled at an invisible mask and threw it off.

There, right in front of them, was Pansy Parkinson.

**Chapter 7**

Jasmine searched her surroundings. She was in the fifth floor at Hogwarts. A few steps more and she'd be right in front of the Headmaster's office.

So close, but so far.

Jasmine couldn't believe she'd have to use her newfound power against her former mentor. It was really sucky having to do that sort of blackmail.

"Almost there," Jasmine said. There was a crash on the floor below her and she jumped.

They can't be looking for me...they don't know I'm here. Or do they?

Jasmine recited, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," which made the griffin door move and reveal a staircase. She hiked up the stairs, hopefully succeeding in being completely silent.

She entered what seemingly looked to be an empty room. But it wasn't, for Minerva McGonagall was hiding magically from Jasmine.

"I know you're in here." Jasmine stuttered. "I know you've been dying to fight me. Come at me."

There was a faint pop noise as McGonagall magically appeared. "I'm so sorry, Miss Everett, that I have to do this."

She flicked her wand once as Jasmine's features slowly blended into that of a frog.

"What have you done to me?" Jasmine tried to croak, but no voice came out.

Minerva sighed. "I'm sorry that it had to come to this."

With this, McGonagall headed out the door without another word.

**THE END**


End file.
